1. Scope of Invention
This invention is generally related to sports practice devices, and more particularly to a practice device for holding a football for place-kicking.
2. Prior Art
Place-kicking of a football occurs on at least three occasions during a football game. The first occasion for place-kicking is when the football game is commenced at the starting kickoff and after each team has scored points requiring an additional kick-off. The third occasion is in an attempt to kick a field goal in lieu of attempting to achieve a touchdown. Thus, effective place-kicking by at least one football team member is of utmost importance to achieve an overall balanced football offensive.
During the game kick-offs, the football generally rests in what is known as a football tee. This football tee rests atop the ground and includes upwardly extending structure which supports the football in a generally upright position in self-supported fashion. However, in attempting to kick a field goal, the football is generally snapped to another team member who receives the football and then quickly places one end of the football on the ground in upright fashion, holding the upper end of the football stationary by finger contact ready for being struck by the place kicker.
Obviously, then, expertise in football place-kicking is of utmost importance and extensive practice is required. Utilization of the football tee will facilitate kickoff practice. However, applicant is unaware of any effective substitute for requiring a separate person to finger hold the football atop the ground in upright kicking position.
The present invention provides a practice device for holding a football in upright position atop the ground or atop an additional place-kicking pad without the aid of any other individual. Thus, the invention provides a completely self-supporting arrangement for holding the football ready for place-kicking and includes structural features which will not place any obstruction into the path of the kicker's foot or leg.